


Stage Fright

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Stage Fright

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: Ain't mine. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: I just wanted to let y'all know how nice you all are. And, to say thanks for all the wonderful replies that y'all give. They really do mean a lot to me.

~*~*~*

A small crowd had formed outside my parent's home the next day. I saw them out my bedroom window as I was putting on my robe to go downstairs.

It was then that I noticed that I didn't need the robe. It was humid and as I set the garment down, I looked outside one more time before going down the stairs.

My parents were already up and starting breakfast. Looking up in my direction, my father told me, "You're a celebrity."

The words startled me and then as he handed me the paper, I understood. I was front page news in the towns own paper. Putting it down next to my father's plate, I tried to shrug it off.

"Is that why there's a crowd outside," I started.

"Yep," my mother laughed. "They're here to see you Tabi."

A Vice-President's wife doesn't get this kind of attention in the big cities. So, when I heard this and it finally made sense, I was stunned. I didn't know how to act in front of them.

Then again, I grew up with most of the people that were standing out there.

Sighing, after I had put my dishes into the sink and went upstairs to get cleaned up and dressed, I walked out to see them.

I had never experienced stage fright before and now I fully understood what it is. For me, my hands started to get clammy and my mouth went dry. All I could do was smile and squint my eyes in the sun.

One of my old high school friends came up to me and grinned back. "Wow Tabitha, you really went far."

Opening my mouth to speak, I saw that she was already walking away. Making my way to the porch swing, I watched to the crowd disperse as I sat down.

Someone stayed though. I didn't recognize her at first. Shielding my eyes, I called to her, "Yes?"

"Tabitha?" she called back.

"Connie?" I asked brightly. "My, how are you?"

Walking up the stairs to sit next to me, Connie smiled. "Fine. And you?"

"Just fine."

"Yeah, you sound like you are."

Stunned once more, I asked, "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. It's just...you sound tired, that's all." She turned so that she was facing me. "I've missed you."

"And I've missed you," I told her truthfully.

"Good." Connie laughed. "Lots of things have changed around here since you left. People moved away, came back, new people moved here..."

"And you stayed," I whispered.

Propping her feet up on the wooden railing, she nodded. "Uh-huh. And I always said that I would be the one to move and never come back. But, I decided to settle down and start a family. I'm happy now."

"That's good," I said slowly.

"What's it like to be the Vice-President's wife?" Connie asked.

"Boring."

Laughing once more, she said, "No, really, what's it like?"

"It *is* boring." I nodded as she stared at me. "That's why I came back. I had nothing better to do and I needed a change of scenery." I shrugged. "I do have the Secret Service following me all the time."

"Any of them cute?"

I paused, looking for the right word to say. "Yes."

~*~*~

Did ya like? Oh, do tell. :-)

Dani Beth

The End 

  


End file.
